The Occurrence
by UnicornVamp2125
Summary: Alice chances the rumors and goes through the graveyard at night, only to find that they're very real. But is that really such a bad thing? One Shot AU/AH


**A/N: Just a one shot that randomly came to me…**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

I stared at the wide expanse filled with headstones. It was the only way home. I'd have to go through the graveyard. In the dark.

_Woman up Alice, it's just a bunch of stones_, I thought, mentally slapping myself.

_Yeah, stones, with dead people underneath them_, another part of my brain argued.

_Do you want to get home? Or do you want Mom and Dad to find out that you snuck out again? _Well, that decides it.

I took a deep breath and stepped onto the path leading straight through the graveyard. A cold wind blew at me and I shivered, hugging my bare arms. _Why am I so stupid? Why didn't I bring a fucking jacket? _

In order to get to my house, I'd have to leave the path and cut to the right. Right about here.

I bit my lip and stepped into the grass. The stones on either side of me had flowers in front of them. The names kept popping out at me, so I looked up at the trees so I wouldn't have to see them.

That was a bad decision because I tripped over a headstone. A small shriek came from my lips and I fell over it into the grass. My face was right in front of another headstone. It was badly weathered, but still readable.

_Major Jasper W. Whitlock  
January 16, 1843 - July 15, 1863_

The back of my mind registered that July 15th was today.

Quickly I stood up and dusted off my clothes. But I found I couldn't look away from the headstone. It was the only one nearby that didn't have flowers on it. I felt kinda bad for this Jasper guy.

I didn't know anyone in this new town my parents up and moved my brothers and I to, but I still liked to sneak out and just well…get away from it all. If I got caught again, I'd be in deep shit. I had to get home before my dad woke up to go to the hospital.

Finally I tore my eyes from the headstone and looked up. The scream that started in my lungs died on my lips when I found myself rendered speechless.

In front of me, standing between two rather large headstones was a man. He had incredibly pale skin and golden hair. He was tall and lean, but still somewhat muscular. I couldn't help noticing his face was extremely beautiful.

He smirked and my heart beat faster. "What are you doing here at this time of night? Or should I say morning?" he asked in a Southern accent. That wasn't surprising, since we were in Texas.

"I-I-I…I was going home…" I stuttered.

"Home? Through the graveyard? Brave girl. Don't you know the rumors?"

I bit down on my lip. Of course I knew the rumors. _Everyone_ knew the rumors. "Yes, I do."

"And yet you still come here? Even after knowing that anyone who comes through here after sundown never comes out?"

"I had to…it was the only way home… And besides, it's just some silly rumor."

He laughed. "I was right, quite the brave one." And then he was gone. I opened my mouth, but I paused. The hairs on the back of my neck stood as if someone was watching me. I whipped around and found him sitting on the headstone I had fallen over. We were so much closer now and I could see his golden irises watching me. I gulped.

"What are you doing here then?" I asked boldly, even though I was terrified. "If you yourself know the rumors."

He shrugged. "I might not believe them." The way he said it left it open that there was an or.

"Or?"

He smiled and I shivered. "Or, or I might _be_ the rumor."

I took a shaky breath. And then it hit me and I laughed. He frowned. "Emmett paid you to scare me, didn't he? He knew I was going to sneak out and wanted to scare me into not doing it again. The bastard."

"Emmett?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"My brother," I replied in a 'duh' tone.

He shook his head slowly. "I don't know him."

"You _have _to. Or was it Edward?"

The guy sighed. "I don't know him either."

"Riiiight," I muttered, rolling my eyes. "Okay, tell whichever one it was that I'm not going to stop. They can't scare me. I _know_ their shitty tricks." I turned on my heel and started back toward the house.

Out of nowhere, the guy was in front of me. I couldn't stop in time and I ran into him. He was incredibly hard, like stone, and I fell right on my ass in the grass, looking up at him.

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave," he told me, giving me a sympathetic look.

"Who are you?" I cried in frustration. This was just getting stupid now.

"Jasper. Or more specifically, Major Jasper Whitlock, at your service ma'am." He bowed slightly and held out his hand to me.

I took his hand and shuddered at how cold it was. "You can't be. That headstone said that."

He laughed. "Oh. That. They only _think_ I died. But, it works to my benefit in some ways." He shrugged. "And what is your name? Since you know mine, it's only fair."

"Alice Cullen, but you should already know that."

Jasper sighed. "For the last time Alice, this isn't some trick." I hated myself for liking that way he said my name too much.

"So what is it?" He sounded too serious to ignore. A shiver ran up my spine.

Jasper's face lowered so it was inches from mine. I took a deep breath and realized he smelt amazing. "It's your last seconds living."

Before I could say anything, his teeth sunk into my neck. My eyes went wide. He pulled back seconds later, wiping blood off his lips. I closed my eyes and gave into the darkness.

When I reopened them what felt like days later, I was looking up at the dark sky. I blinked a couple times and glanced around me. Headstones surrounded me, the grassy area spreading around me.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I must have hit my head when I fell over the headstone. I had been dreaming. There was no Jasper.

I stood to head back home when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned only to find myself looking into the eyes of Jasper Whitlock, except his skin was now covered with crescent shaped scars. I gasped.

"Good, I thought the venom wasn't working. You weren't in pain," he stated.

"I-I'm dreaming still?" I asked, confused.

Jasper laughed. "Dreaming? No. You're not dreaming Alice. You'll never dream again. You're a vampire." He had whispered the last word and I bit my lip, looking down. My jeans were slightly ripped and where I could see my skin, it was paler than ever, so were my arms. I looked up at Jasper desperately.

"What did you do to me?" I cried.

"I bit you, Alice. You see, I'm creating an army for my creator, Maria. You were lucky enough to join us." He smiled bitterly.

I couldn't form a coherent word. My bottom lip trembled and I felt on the verge of tears. This really was happening. It was too real to not be happening.

Jasper's sour smile disappeared and his face showed concern. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" I cried shrilly. "_What's wrong?_ YOU TURNED ME INTO A FUCKING VAMPIRE!"

Jasper didn't even flinch. "You think I was any happier when I was turned?"

My clenched fists relaxed. He understood. The same thing had happened to him. "Why me?"

"Because you were in the wrong place at the wrong time," Jasper sighed. It sounded almost like an apology.

"Why does this…Maria need an army?"

He sighed again. "She's claiming territory around here. The last army was pretty much decimated and we needed some more newborns. I really wish you had stayed home."

I did something without thinking and I hugged him, pressing my face against his shirt and holding on tightly. My body shook with sobs, but no tears accompanied them. To my surprise, Jasper didn't push me away. Instead, he held me, his fingers running through my short hair.

"I'm so sorry Alice," Jasper whispered.

When I was done being a baby and crying, Jasper took me to where the rest of the army was hiding out. It was a house in the middle of nowhere. Standing out front was a short Hispanic woman with long black hair. When we came into seeing distance, Jasper dropped my hand and I missed the feeling of it in cradling mine.

We reached Maria and she kissed Jasper, gripping the front of his shirt. Jasper kissed back, but it seemed as though he almost didn't want to. I was just shocked that he was kissing her. I felt so…betrayed. _Why? He was never with you. What are you to him except some pawn?_

I shook off my shock as Jasper and Maria pulled back. "What is that?" Maria asked, giving me a disgusted glace. "She's too small. What were you thinking Jasper?"

Jasper shrugged, glancing at me over his shoulder. "She seemed…right at the time."

Maria came closer to inspect me and I held back my gasp at seeing her red eyes. _Why did they have different colored eyes?_ "Fine, we'll keep her. If she proves to be unusable in the next three days, dispose of her." She headed off toward the woods.

"Dispose?" I whispered to Jasper in horror.

He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me along behind him into the house. "Torn to shreds and burned. The only way to destroy a vampire."

I froze. Jasper stopped and looked back at me. "Destroyed?"

Jasper moved closer and brought his lips to my ear. "I won't let that happen to you," he whispered, pressing a kiss to my temple before pulling back completely.

"But…you're with…Maria."

He looked away. "In a way. I _thought_ I loved her." He spat the word 'thought' out and I frowned.

"What changed your mind?"

Jasper looked back at me and the ghost of a smile appeared. "I'll tell you some other time. Right now, we should go get you situated before the rest of the army comes back."

"Back from where?"

"Hunting."

I frowned. "Hunting what?"

"Humans," Jasper muttered.

My eyes widened. And then I felt stupid. _Of course_ vampires would hunt humans. That's what vampire drink, human blood. Everyone knows that. "Oh."

"Or animals, in my case."

"Animals? Is that why your eyes are different?"

Jasper smiled. "You're smart. Yes, it is. You see, I feel the emotions of those around me. Killing humans, I can feel their pain, their suffering. It _kills_ me. Drinking from animals isn't as satisfying thirst-wise, but it's more satisfying moral-wise."

"I want to be good too. I don't want to kill people. I want to hunt animals," I stated firmly.

His smile turned to a frown. "Speaking of hunting, aren't you thirsty?"

As soon as the words left his lips, I felt an incredible ache at the back of my throat. "Yes," I managed.

"Let's go then." Jasper took my hand and started running. I had no choice but to follow, but I didn't think I could run _that_ fast. I was shocked to find that I could.

We were going at a pace as fast as a sports car. It was terrifying and amazing at the same time.

Out of nowhere I no longer was watching the trees whiz by, but I was seeing a place deeper in the forest_._

_Three deer were drinking from a river. They looked up quickly when Jasper and I emerged from the shadows. Jasper jumped on the larger one, sinking his teeth into the jugular. Using his example, I jumped on one of the smaller ones. I bit in and greedily sucked the blood from it._

I came back to the present, blinking. Jasper was gripping my shoulders, watching my face worriedly.

"What?" I asked.

"I lost you. Your emotions, that is. What the hell happened?" Jasper demanded.

I smiled sheepishly. "I might not have mentioned…that I see the future…"

Jasper's eyes went wide. "You see the future?"

"Even as a human," I confirmed.

"Shit," Jasper muttered. "When Maria finds out, it'll never work…"

"What won't work?" I asked in confusion.

He shook his head. "I'll tell you later." He took a deep breath that I knew was unneeded. "Let's hunt now."

"South, five miles, at the river. There's three deer," I told him.

Jasper raised an eyebrow, but followed my instructions. When we found the deer, it played out exactly like my vision, Jasper going after the largest one and me going after one of the smaller ones. The blood cooled the burn in my throat slightly.

Jasper insisted that I take the last one that had fled. Finally I went after it and drank the blood. After that one, I felt fine. I found Jasper and held in a girlish shriek when he took my hand.

"Feel better?" Jasper asked as we started running. I nodded.

We were silent a moment before I got the nerve to ask. "What is it that you have to tell me?"

Jasper sighed and stopped running. I did too. He turned away and dropped my hand. "This is exactly how I wanted this to go…"

I put my hand on his shoulder. "What are you talking about?"

He turned back around and cupped my face. To my extreme shock he lowered his lips to mine. Finally I got over my astonishment and kissed back. His tongue came into my mouth and tangled with mine. I reached up to twist my fingers in his hair, bringing him closer.

Jasper pulled back. "I don't love Maria like I thought I did because I love you Alice."

My eyes widened. "_Love_…me?"

"Yes, I do. Alice, there's no other way to describe this feeling."

And as I thought about it, it hit me. I was in love with him too. I looked up at him. "I love you too, Jasper."

Jasper took my hands in his. "So we have to leave."

"Leave? The army?"

"Leave the army, leave the town, leave the state, however you want to put it. If we don't, Maria will never let you leave. If you go into battle, no offense, but you'll die. I can't lose you. I just found you."

My heart ached at having to leave my family, but there was no way I could back to them like this. It was better to let them think I had died. "Okay. Let's go."

We took off in the direction opposite from Maria and the house where the army would be heading back toward.

The only time we slowed was the hunt, but it wasn't for long. We didn't stop completely until we had hit Wyoming. The sun had since come out, amazing me when Jasper and I started sparkling.

We had just hunted, so now we were sitting in the woods. My head was resting on Jasper's lap, his fingers absently running through my hair.

"What's wrong?" I murmured, running my fingertips along his free arm.

"I'm thinking about whether or not Maria will come after us," Jasper admitted, stilling his hand.

I sat up on my knees in front of him. "Well…you were her first in command and a loyal soldier, not to mention a great fighter. And a great kisser."

Jasper rolled his eyes, but smiled. The smile quickly disappeared though. "So you think she will?"

"I don't know her as well as you do, but I think that once she doesn't have to deal with an army of vampires, she'll look for us. She's probably more than a little pissed. But don't worry, I'll keep an eye out." I tapped my temple and grinned at him.

Jasper's large hands grabbed my waist as his lips came against mine. Kissing Jasper was so familiar already. I wrapped my arms around his neck and moved my lips against his.

Gently, Jasper moved me to my back, keeping his weight off me. It didn't matter whether he did or not, but I think it was the gentleman in him.

I slid my hands down his front, unbuttoning his shirt. I knew where this was going. I had seen it yesterday.

Jasper helped me get the shirt off and it fell to the ground beside me. He quickly pulled my tank top over my head, throwing it off to the side. His lips crashed back onto mine. Skillfully, he reached behind me and unhooked my bra. I helped him by arching my back off the ground.

His hands cupped my breasts and I moaned into his mouth, running my hands down his muscular chest, feeling the upraised scars I knew were there.

He undid my jeans and pushed them down. I got his jeans off after, bringing his boxers with them. Jasper's fingers hooked into my panties, pulling them down.

Jasper's hands skimmed back up my legs to where I wanted him most. I moaned and thrusted my hips towards his hand. Two of his fingers pushed into me and I moaned again.

When I was almost at my climax, Jasper pulled his fingers out. I whimpered at the loss until he entered me, his lips moving down my neck. "Jasper," I moaned, gripping his upper arms in my hands.

Jasper reached down and brought one of my legs high up on his hip. I brought the other one up on my own, pulling him in deeper.

Our hips came together again and again, bringing me that much closer. "Jasper," I moaned, "I'm so close."

Jasper groaned. He started moving in and out of me faster and I cried out, bringing Jasper to release with me. We laid there a moment, trying to catch the unneeded breath.

He shifted so that he was laying beside me, pulling me into his arms. "I love you, Alice."

I smiled. "I love you too, Jasper."

We only went back to Texas when I had seen for sure Maria was gone. I wanted to check on my family, see how they were taking it.

I peeked into the house to find Emmett and Edward sitting on the couch in the living room, staring at the TV blankly. It was on, but the sound was low.

Mom and Dad were in the kitchen, not talking, just standing there. I sighed, feeling bad that I had left, but I hadn't had a choice.

It was too painful to stay longer than necessary. Jasper and I cut through the graveyard on our way from Texas. I stopped, going to take one last look at Jasper's headstone. He was close behind me.

My eyes widened upon seeing a new headstone, directly right next to Jasper's. The new headstone did have flowers, many sitting on the newly dug dirt.

_Mary A. Cullen  
September 26, 1991 - July 15, 2010_

I glanced at Jasper. "Why would they give us headstones if there's no body?"

"The recognition, I guess," Jasper said with a shrug.

"At least I'm buried next to you. But, we should have shared a headstone, with the whole 'his wife' thing." I held up my left hand and wiggled my fingers, making the moonlight shine off my wedding ring. Jasper and I had eloped, since we both wanted to be legally together.

Jasper chuckled. "Oh yes, the guy who died in 1863 is married to the girl who wasn't born until 1991. That'd go over well."

I shrugged and took his hand. We started running and I only took one more glance in the direction of my family. "It was just a thought."


End file.
